<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Action Without Consequence by GayCheerios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894113">Action Without Consequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios'>GayCheerios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Breeding Kink, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, but at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin unexpectedly goes into heat. Obi-Wan is there to help his darling Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Action Without Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/gifts">ToolMusicLover</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Listen I just wanted to write you some nice Omega Anakin and Alpha Obi-Wan, because damnit you deserve it. I also may or may not be very not sober while writing this note so we are vibing. ANYWAY you're a fucking amazing friend and I just like writing and dedicating obikin fics to you because you UNDERSTAND the Obikin dynamic. You're inspiring as hell and I hope I can provide that good Obikin content for you!</p><p>FOR THE REST OF YOU FUCKNUTS PAY ATTENTION. TOOLMUSICLOVER IS A QUEEN GO CHECK HER OUT OR ELSE I WILL COME FOR YOU. SHE IS THE OBIKIN FAN WE ALL WANT TO BE AND SHE IS THE EXAMPLE. </p><p>anyway enjoy the shitshow motherfuckers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was on his way back to the Jedi Temple from a mission off-planet when he received a call from Anakin. It was unusual, to say the least. They usually tried to call in the mornings, and before sleep when they had the time. Not to say that the call was unwelcome by any circumstance. He loved getting calls from his mate, especially when he was off-planet. Nonetheless, he answered his comm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha.” Anakin gasped, distress clear in his voice, as he slurred the syllables, and panted behind the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hindbrain immediately was shouting to find out what was wrong, to protect his omega, to drop everything and go to his mate. “Anakin what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan croaked out, anxiety building quickly in his stomach. Anakin could be hurt, something awful could be happening to his mate right now...No. Obi-Wan was letting his Alpha tendencies get in the way of true logic and reason. He had to calmly figure out what was wrong with his Omega. Taking a deep breath to level himself, he spoke again. “My darling what’s the matter?” He tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few more shuffling noises from Anakin’s side of the comm, followed by a whine. “Ah, my h-heat came early Alpha I need you, Obi-Wan I need you.” His mate whined pitifully, high and needy in a way that made Obi-Wan’s very core shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A possessive growl ripped its way out of Obi-Wan’s throat. The sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with his Omega was washing over his body and rationality like a fucking tidal wave. Everything around him seemed to melt away, as Obi-Wan’s world centered in on Anakin’s desperate whines and whimpers from his side of the comm. Before he could get in too deep in the care of his omega, he willed himself to take a few breaths once more. He needed to regain control again. He didn’t want to scare or worry his Omega any further. “Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok. I’ll be back later today. Omega listen to me. Make sure our nest is tidy and comfortable, and I’m going to come home and take care of you.” He says sweetly, trying his best to make sure his voice soothes his distressed omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back? Alpha you’ll take care of me?” His mate asks, high and breathy, as another moan fills Obi-Wan’s senses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Force </span>
  </em>
  <span>how desperately he wants to be there to fuck his mate into their nest for hours on end. His cock starts to ache with want, as he listens to Anakin’s high keens and whimpers. It’s just about tantamount torture to listen to his Omega’s cries.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my darling Omega, I’ll take care of you. Be a good boy and get yourself nice and wet and open for me, alright?” Obi-Wan commands, feeling his control slip away for an instant before reeling it right back in and taking a deep breath.  With an affirmative from Anakin, he calms him once more. “Anakin it’s alright, I know you need me, and I’ll be back with you soon. I promise. I love you very much, sweetheart.” He says gently, though he feels the need to be anything but gentle at the moment. Obi-Wan is stressed beyond his mind, his pheromones going crazy at the idea of his mate, wet, crying, and impossibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The need to claim him, knot him, and protect him surges through every fiber of his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you too Alpha. Please hurry, please it hurts Alpha come fix it please!” Anakin hiccups, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>his poor sweet Omega. The noise Anakin makes simultaneously makes Obi-Wan impossibly hard, and upset. His poor Omega. Obi-Wan promises himself that he won’t take his eyes off Anakin the moment they’re reunited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, my love it’s ok. I’ll come and stay by your side. Now do as you’re told alright? Do you remember what your Alpha told you to do?” Obi-Wan asks softy, slowing his words so that his Omega will be able to understand amid his apparent panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Anakin take a few deep breaths from his side of the comm. “Clean our nest, and fix it up.” His mate says thoughtfully and carefully, trying to calm himself down so he can follow his Alpha’s orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hums a response. “Yes darling, that’s very good. You’re such a good boy. Now I have to go alright? I’ll be there soon I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the ship lands Obi-Wan practically bolts to his and Anakin’s shared quarters. Deep down he truly knows Anakin is alright, he’s not hurt, or in danger, just horny and needy. But his Alpha instincts think otherwise. The need to protect Anakin has always been there, not just as an Alpha. Obi-Wan has always been protective, and downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Anakin even before he presented. Anakin has always been a precious and pure being in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He always needs to be protected, granted, most of the time Anakin needs to be protected from </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His penchant for putting himself in danger has always sent Obi-Wan into a protective fit. And while Anakin has saved him many times in return, he is no damsel. Anakin can protect himself, but that doesn’t mean Obi-Wan doesn’t love to protect him any less. Now, Anakin, his mate, needs to be protected more than ever. He’s vulnerable, distressed, anxious, along with an array of other feelings. Obi-Wan needs to be there </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>to watch over him, take care of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, fuck him, everything in between Obi-Wan needs to be there to do right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like an eternity has passed when he finally reaches their quarters. Before he just barges into their quarters and fucks Anakin’s brain’s out, he calms himself. Taking a deep breath and simply feeling the way the new, cool air feels in his nose. He knows Anakin likes it when he loses control and goes full Alpha, but Obi-Wan is always worried about hurting Anakin or being too rough. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he hurt his mate. Once he feels a little more in control, he opens the door, takes a final breath, and enters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s immediately hit with the overwhelmingly sweet and fragrant smell of his Anakin. Force how he missed it. The smell was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The smell of a burning fire, mixed with a deliciously honey-sweet aroma. Obi-Wan steps into their room to find a sight that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get old in his opinion. Anakin, in their nest on all fours, fucking himself on his pretty little fingers, as tears openly flow down his face. Immediately he snaps his head up to Obi-Wan. That’s when he notices how blown Anakin’s pupils are. The sight is simply breathtaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha? Oh, Alpha is that you?” Anakin whines, his fingers not letting up, as Obi-Wan watches, entranced as they move and twist inside his mate. Obi-Wan smiles, happy to finally be back home with his mate, as he walks to their nest. Immediately Anakin removes his fingers to turn and face Obi-Wan. He leans up for a kiss, and Obi-Wan chuckles, pressing his lips to Anakin’s. How he missed Anakin, not just his mate, but his best friend, the one who’s always here for him. Here to listen when there are too many plaguing thoughts for him to sleep, the one who makes his favorite tea in the mornings for him, the one who holds him while he cries, and wipes away his tears, his entire world, is stored in this one man who he loves more than life itself. He hopes his kiss can tell him just how much he loves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan finally pulls away and smiles. “I missed you so much, my love.” He whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Anakin’s temple. His mate purrs happily and goes to hug him, but hisses at his clothes in discomfort. Obi-Wan, getting the idea, carefully disrobes, and places them on his nearby dresser, and crawls into their nest, and lets Anakin crawl into his lap. Anakin, happy once more fills every inch of Obi-Wan’s space, kissing wherever is the closest, as his arms wrap around his neck locking him in place. Obi-Wan happily lets Anakin do as he pleases, though the need to fuck his Omega is getting more and more prevalent, he simply lets Anakin keep kissing him. It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with Anakin again, time spent apart is never ideal, and it’s rather rare, seeing as the council likes to keep them together, but still, time spent apart is never nice, Obi-Wan needs Anakin just as much as Anakin needs him. They are one and the same, they depend on each other, need each other, can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>without each other. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin moans as he starts to rut against Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan reaches down to palm at Anakin’s weeping cock. His mate lets out a surprised gasp and bucks into his hold, all the while panting heavily. “Alpha, Obi-Wan oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me! Please, please!” His Omega cries out, pressing himself as close to Obi-Wan as he could get. With the newfound closeness, Obi-Wan presses a passionate kiss to Anakin’s mate bite. With a few more pumps to Anakin’s cock, his mate comes with a high keen that’s music to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret dearest, the best is yet to come.” Obi-Wan grins, nipping at Anakin’s earlobe as he whines in his arms. Obi-Wan grins as he feels the slick leaking from his mate’s hole onto his legs, as he quickly pins his Omega to the bed. The smell of Anakin’s slick is </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a perfect mix of sugary fragrance and pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His omega whines beneath his hold and Obi-Wan can only growl. “Stay.” He commands, as his hands move from Anakin’s hips to his thighs. Obi-Wan spreads Anakin’s thighs wide and makes a space for himself. His mate tries to press himself closer to Obi-Wan, but he only growls a warning, to which Anakin heads. Without further delay, Obi-Wan leans down and laps at the slick coating Anakin’s inner thighs. Obi-Wan groans at the simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste of his Omega, he’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “My darling Omega, you’re sweeter than anything I’ve ever tasted.” He purrs. “Would you like a taste?” He asks, gathering Anakin’s slick on his fingers and presenting it to his mate’s kiss-swollen lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me.” The Omega whines, his sweet little cries, and chirps filling Obi-Wan’s senses. He can smell how desperate his mate is, it makes every part of Obi-Wan want to lose control, to mindlessly fuck Anakin and satiate their shared need. But there wouldn’t be any fun in that, he muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah.” Obi-Wan scolds. “Open your pretty mouth sweetheart.” He commands, pressing his coated fingers against Anakin’s lips. His Omega obeys, and suckles at his fingers, moaning at the taste of his own slick. “Good boy Anakin, oh such a good boy for your Alpha.” He coos sweetly, pressing a kiss to his mate’s temple. Watching Anakin sucks his fingers is an incredibly arousing sight, that he can’t help but give his cock a few pumps at his little show.  Obi-Wan moans in surprise as another hand joins his own. He looks to Anakin, who’s now partially sitting up, with Obi-Wan’s fingers filling his mouth, as drool dribbles down his face and a petal pink flush that has spread to the tips of his ears. His mate looks so lovely like this, Obi-Wan needs to take his mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hastily removes his fingers from Anakin’s talented mouth and pushes his mate back down into their nest. Anakin makes a needy sound, and Obi-Wan silences it with a heated kiss. If Obi-Wan had a choice, he would keep Anakin like this forever, wet, wanting, and needy for his Alpha at all times. Anakin is always so radiant in his eyes, but now, he looks absolutely ethereal in a way that no one in the entire galaxy can see. The need to keep this gorgeous side of Anakin close, the need to hoard him to himself, the sheer greed he feels in this moment is immeasurable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gently presses the tip of his cock against Anakin’s hole, and get a frustrated noise from his mate. “Alpha put it in me already!” He cries in frustration, as more tears make their way down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckles as he goes to lick up his Omega’s fresh tears. “Whatever shall I put in that greedy little hole of yours hm? My fingers?” He drawls, as he moves a finger to pet at Anakin’s slick covered hole. “Or would you rather have my tongue? You must tell me these things, my love.” He teases and relishes in the groan he receives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cock Alpha. I need you to stick your cock in me and don’t stop until you’re so, so deep and ready to knot me.” Anakin babbles, desperately trying to get Obi-Wan’s cock inside him after so much teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, begging as you should.” Obi-Wan praises, as he slowly pushes inside the warm and wet heat of his beloved Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin gasps, as Obi-Wan continues to go deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, is it alright to start moving?” Obi-Wan asks with the last of his control, the small spool of control left slowly being unwound by his Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nods enthusiastically, and Obi-Wan takes that as a sign to start moving. He can’t control himself anymore, as his thrusts become faster, and more sloppy, as the hurried pace drags delicious moans from his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Alpha. I need you to fill me with your seed and breed me please Alpha.” Anakin cries, meeting each and every one of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quite a shock to hear this request, as Obi-Wan has never heard it before. They’ve talked about having pups before, but it was so brief that Obi-Wan barely even remembers it. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he doesn’t love the idea of fucking his mate full of his come, and breeding him. Anakin would look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>while he carried their pup. So nice and healthy and full. They would raise a family together, he decided in that moment. Panting, Obi-Wan grins. “Oh is that what you want? You want me to fuck you full of come and breed you? Give you my pups? Is that what you want Omega?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nods as best he can, and lets out a whine. “Yes! Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to have our pups I want your come!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grunts as he leans forward to kiss at his mate’s bite. “You’ll look so beautiful when you’re full of our pups sweetheart, so gorgeous.” One of his hands moves from Anakin’s hips to pinch at his sensitive nipples. “And these will be full of milk hm? Nice and full, how will your milk taste I wonder? I bet it will be as sweet and delectable as your slick is my darling.” Obi-Wan can sense that his mate is close, so he hoists his mate’s legs over his shoulder, and practically bends him in half. The new angle makes his Omega practically scream in pleasure. And the cherry on top, is when Obi-Wan snakes a hand up to Anakin’s hair, gently threads his fingers through his soft locks, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can only imagine that Anakin sees white, as his mate comes brilliantly, with that beautiful star-struck, blissed out face that only Anakin can wear so well. Immediately after his mate’s radiant orgasm does he get impossibly tighter. Obi-Wan feels his knot starting to form and both he and Anakin groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha please, give me your knot.” Anakin pleads softly, still restless for Obi-Wan’s knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will darling. Stars you look so beautiful whilst taking my cock, sweet boy. You look so incredible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Obi-Wan pants, chasing his orgasm in the luxurious heat of his Omega. He looks to Anakin’s eyes and in them he sees pure happiness and love, he knows his own eyes mirror his mates. He surges forward for one more kiss, and finds nothing but passion and love and affection, and every feeling Anakin feels for him poured into this one, exquisit kiss. Obi-Wan pulls back to moan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispers, as his orgasm hits him, his knot swells, and locks into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two spend a moment panting, and calming down in each other's embrace, before eventually lying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there my darling Omega.” Obi-Wan smiles, voice rough as he gently moves the hairs from his mate’s perfectly flush face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s bubbly laughter fills the sparse space between them, the joyous sound makes Obi-Wan’s heart flutter.“Hello my handsome Alpha.” Anakin smiles. “We have a very, very good  chance of becoming parents after what we just did.” He says quietly, the happiness in his voice making itself loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about it before didn’t we?” As the lustful fog is starting to clear from his mind, Obi-Wan starts to remember the conversation they had weeks earlier. “We said we were ready, and that still stands for me my love.” He says gently, kissing his mate’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m ready. I’ve been...thinking about it a lot lately. Not just because I’m in heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that surely helps.” Obi-Wan chuckles, and watches as Anakin pouts at him with those </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable pouty lips. Obi-Wan decides he wants to kiss his mate’s pout away, so he does with a gentle press of his lips to his Omega’s. “You know I’m only teasing you dearheart.” He smiles. Anakin’s soft smile back makes Obi-Wan’s heart absolutely melt. “You’re so adorable, did you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even do anything though.” Anakin huffs, cuddling closer to bury his head in Obi-Wan’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lets out a quiet chuckle. “You don’t need to do anything, you’re automatically cute to me.” He says, petting at his mate’s hair. “How about after a nap we take a bath hm?” He hears a sleepy affirmative from his purring and sated Omega, and Obi-Wan doesn’t think he could be happier than he is now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmmm alpha obi-wan. thats all folks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>